Discovering Earth
by wildanimal1
Summary: Myra is a pregnant teenager that lives on the Ark. Now though, she lives on the ground with a 100 others.
1. Intro

The 100

I grew up in space, with metal walls and trapdoors and hardly any windows. We came up here after the war. After Earth destroyed itself. After humans destroyed earth.

There isn't really any color appear. Besides the grayness of the walls and the artificial color of the clothes and sometimes if you're lucky you can say the faint outline of faded paint. Appear on the Ark if you go against the law you die. You get floated is essentially what I'm saying. You could put it into a lock space and then they hit a button and he get sucked out and out into the voidness of dark. That's what happened to my dad and my mom. they weren't nice people. They took and they took, and they took and sometimes they took even more.

After they were floated it seemed I had to take care of myself. I was already 16, so I was ready to start a job or something else to provide for me. Instead the council voted that I couldn't get a job there weren't enough for the adults that were already working with children. So, I went about my life I went to school I did my homework and when I got home I resorted to prostitution. So, I can get food so I wouldn't die because on the Ark it seems everybody's out to get each other.

And I would have been fine with it until I could get enough education to get in a normal job. Skype soon after my 17th birthday I found out I was pregnant. I know it sounds wrong because I don't know who the dad is, And I thought it was just a minor cold then I was just throwing up every morning because some stomach bug had infected me. So, I went to Doctor Abby Griffin. Her husband himself had just been floated the year before And her daughter Clark Griffin had been put in the skybox, which has no relevance to anything else that I've said so far. When she came back with the results I knew I was doomed. It's illegal to have a baby outside of marriage, it's illegal to have a baby without the council's approval, and this life inside me goes against everything the council needs at this moment.

I didn't know this, I don't know that they plan to send 99 delinquents down to the ground so that they could save resources. I didn't know that soon I would be one of those delinquents. It didn't really hit with me until we were in classes, 97 of us all together. Of course, they grouped us into smaller classes so that Pike could control us better. He taught us survival skills, how to make a fire, build the tent, and prepared me to deliver a baby. A baby that would be born on the ground.

I got really close with Miller, Monty, Jasper, John Murphy, John Mbege, and Octavia Blake. She was always interested in my growing belly. I didn't even really notice it at first. Not until I hit around the 4th month mark and I could actually look down and notice it.

we had been told a few days prior that the ship to go down to earth would be ready. That we would finally be leaving this hell hole. I don't know about everybody else, but I was ready to hit the ground. I feel as if I was born to be on the ground and that my baby would strive there.

Until that moment came, I was still stuck in this cell.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N so I will start right off and say I am sorry if any grammar is incorrect or spelling or anything like that. My eyesight has been going out for about a year now an I now have to rely on dictate to help me write an my sister will sometimes review it before I post a chapter or anything but otherwise I try to do a lot of my own. And it's not because I just reject help it's because I live on my own and I'm going to have to do a lot of stuff on my own and if I want to be a writer that includes writing now too. So I hope you guys enjoy the story moving forward I have had this idea now for awhile after I've binge watched the 100 and I know a lot of people have probably done this idea. I'm not copying anybody as far as I'm aware with my own original plot twist with this story um my character will also not have an outright love interest right now because I can't really decide who I want her to be with. If anyone has any suggestions please comment below and I will take them seriously and I will write out probably a pros and cons list and figure out where I do want this story to go romantic wise. **

"prisoner 98 stand against the wall, " the guard says.

I don't put up a fight, pick it up And I stand against the wall facing away from him. I knew what was going to happen it was time the day they had been preparing us for. the day we would go to earth. As far as I was aware they weren't going to send us to earth with anything, no food no water and definitely nothing for protection. As far as we were aware we were going to an empty planet and not being prepared for how to survive on this empty planet. We were being used as an experiment for the rest of the population of the Ark. To see if it was safe.

I had no objections to this point As for me it was either go to earth or get floated.

I felt the sting of needles as he wrapped a metal bracelet around my wrist. I looked down at it as they glinted off the light. The artificial light.

I went as he grabs my arm roughly and drags me across the room and through the door. Once again, I don't put up a fight. I placed my other hand that he didn't have a hold of on my growing belly. There wasn't any movement inside him, but I didn't expect any of this early on in my pregnancy. The only thing I was glad for in this moment was that the arc was sending us down pretty early when I wasn't showing that much. So, when I do finally get down there I can actually help and set up where we're going to live.

I watched as I see a bunch of kids I wasn't exactly familiar with also be dragged out of their cells, and the same glittering metal bracelet was on their wrist. But not everybody was a stranger to me, as I could see Jasper and Monty, John Murphy, John Mbege, and Octavia Blake. So, they seemed a little bit more confused than I was about the situation that was happening.

I faced forward again as I needed to watch where I was going, because it was obvious this guard did not care about my well-being. We finally made it to the drops ship entrance. I watched as a few guards climbed up ahead of us and then they slowly let us up. Ahead of me I could see Jasper go 1st, and then Monty right behind him. Those 2 went everywhere together, they were as thick as thieves. No pun intended.

I watched as a few strangers to me go up after them and then the both of Johns went. They were also close in friendship but not as close as the previous 2. I don't know how it happened but after that Octavia was behind me. I reached the rungs of the ladder and I look up into the hole of the ship that we were going on. I grab a rung after a guard slaps me in the shoulder. I look at the garden roll my eyes and then I climbed quickly up the ladder just be met by another guard who also grabs my arm rather roughly. I'm led up another ladder where I see chairs with seatbelts in them.

At least they thought about our safety this time. I look around and watch is the others joke and laugh, them all finally realizing what is actually going on . But I mean how could they be confused, this is literally what we've been going to classes with Pike for. It didn't matter either way they were finally getting it now.

The ship was almost full all 99 of us almost here, strapped to a stretcher they bring up Clark Griffin. I watch as they go almost to the back of the ship and lay down the stretcher to unstrap her and then throw her in the seat. Not really throwing her per say but not being gentle either. More like trying to get the job done quickly and not caring if she's hurt or not.

At this point everybody was buckled in. We were just waiting for launch. I looked around again, realizing now that I'm stuck with all these people on earth. People who don't know anything about surviving, and frankly don't know anything about living an adult life.

The ship started to rattle, and the engine started roaring. With the way the ship rocked, I was actually kind of scared for my life. I couldn't tell you the moment the ship actually detached from the arc or when the drop ship started moving. It all was a blur until I started hearing kids laughing as space boy got out of his seat and started floating around. Clark Griffin was also awake at this point her and Wells Jaha arguing.

The chancellor's voice and his face showed up on the screen that lit up.

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this is not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself period we have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others period frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable ."

"your dad is dick, wells. "

I could see the disappointment in wells face, at how his father could just get rid of us. It wasn't his fault, he just came from a bad situation.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to 2 years. Mount weather is life period you must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

The screen suddenly cut out. The ship started to creak and boom. I heard wells say something to Clark, but it was indistinguishable above the noise as we rocketed down towards the earth. I wondered if I was going to die. If I was in die before I saw the earth and if I was going to die before I gave birth. At this moment and made me realize how much I actually wanted this baby. In my mind I understood that I was young and that it was reckless for me to want to keep it, because the Ark did give me a choice. To get rid of the baby, also known as an abortion, back then, or keep it and have it in prison. And then I would get floated at 18 and then possibly my baby would be floated at 18. It was a sad thought, but the arc had to come to the point where they were floating kids for having kids.

I guess in their heads it made sense.

I felt the drop ship jerk, and then the 2 boys dropped. The two that had followed space boy. I still didn't know his name, And I wondered if down there I would soon note everybody's name or if it would stay the same and I would know none of them. And then I wondered, Hello what the heck am I gonna name my baby?

the drop ship jerked once again and then stopped altogether. Everything was still in quiet and my ears couldn't pick up the sound. Someone said, "listen, no machine hum."

They were right, it was completely silent. For once in my life I didn't hear the hum of electricity for the swishing of a fan. I unbuckled myself after I watched everybody else do it. A scene Octavia getting up out of her seat.

"Octavia!" I shout. She looks my way And I see a bright smile light up her face. She cuts through all the kids that are in a rush to get down the ladder towards me. We hug each other for a brief moment, both extremely happy that we made it to the ground. It hadn't even been all about long since we last saw each other. 3 or 4 days maybe?

"Myra how are you? How's the baby?" She asked and then preceded to touch my belly anyways. It didn't bother me much as I wasn't all that shy about being pregnant. That didn't change now that we've hit the ground because you know what, I'm pregnant on earth and nobody can tell me to abort my baby.

We noticed that nobody was upstairs anymore, so we make our way to the ladder and climb down where we see Clark Griffin and a kinda hot guy in a guard's suit.

"Bellamy?" Octavia asked.

"My God look how big you are! " The guy, Bellamy, says.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform? " Octavia asks.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has to keep an eye on you, " he jokes.

"Where's your wristband? " Clark asks.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year , " Octavia scarfs.

"No one has a brother, " someone says smartly.

"that's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor, " someone tries to whisper.

I snore it as Octavia goes to lunge at him, but Bellamy holds her back.

"Octavia, Octavia no, " he says in a strong voice , "let's give them something else to remember you by. "

Octavia looks at him questioningly , "yeah like what? "

He grins at her , "like being the first person on the ground in 100 years. "

He quickly pulls the lever before Clark Griffin can argue with him again, because I mean like somebody said if there's toxic we're dying anyways.

I watch carefully as Octavia walk slowly down the ramp, she stands on the ground for a minute and looks at her feet And I watch as her head moves upwards towards the Sky , "where back bitches! "


End file.
